Negima: Akatsuki Wars
by Oni Shin
Summary: "Spoilers" Class 3-A win over Fate Averruncus & find Nagi. But an enemy from a distant past appears. Whats more, he has Naruto, So 3-A set out to find him and uncover Uchiha Madara's plan. Can they fight off those that follow him?


******Hello everyone, I am Oni Shin. Though I do not have much of a fan base with my stories and I really am trying to fix my grammar. So bare with me on this, because I am not really prefect like most writers here. I do enjoy the stories that are a lot better than my own as I am not good with description. Anyways, this will be darker story for the Negima/Naruto genre. I hope everyone will enjoy this story to it's fullest.**

**I do not own Naruto or Negima  
**

**xx**

**xx**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Bold - Demons or Spirits talking**

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsus or Spells**_

**_Bold/Italic/Underline - Story Breaks & Locations_**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Prolong_**

As the members of Ala Ruba meet with the class of 3-A with some of those being members in Ala Alba gathered. The group talked happily about their adventures that spawned through a lot of mishaps. Most with Negi Springfield ending in compromising situations. While some ended with a different outlook on their lives as they were exposed to things that changed them either be it good or bad. Everyone shared a laugh with the one another, however some became a bit solemn at certain stories. It had been 9 long years since the defeat of Fate along with Negi's plan of uniting both worlds to peace. But like all victories, each paid a heavy price for their achievement. The price that was paid for the said victory was very steep indeed.

The loss of a dear friend to the girls of 3-A, and the loss of a lover two a select few in the same class.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Some distance away_**

A single figure with raven black hair with his face covered in an orange swirled mask with just on eye-hole. This person is male from the way he is standing in his posture. His clothing was very interesting to say the least to anyone in Mahora. He wore a chin high collar black cloak decorated with red clouds that are outlined with white. This person wore a straw hat that has many paper streamers that obscured anyone who walked close to them.

He looked down to the small gathering for a moment as he watched the scene. "So this is Mahora and the group that calls themselves Ala Alba and Ala Ruba." He spoke to himself as he continued to watch. "Who would have thought people like them would defeat such a strong opponent like Fate Averruncus. The again they had the help of a certain Jinchuuriki on their side. I serious doubt children like them would have the means to win." The figure then slammed his hands on together as he grinned evilly behind the mask.

_**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensei**_

The person spoke before slamming his hands on the ground to preform the jutsu. Just then nine coffins started to rise from beneath the ground as they stood up like a door way. Once this jutsu was finished, the lids of the coffins fell open to reveal nine people wearing the same type clothing as the masked man in front of them. Each one of these people looked decayed in their skin texture. But this did not last very long as they skin started to color with each passing second as if life is returning to them. Moment passed before the process was completed and each person snapped their eyes open to see a familiar person in front of them.

"What the fuck!" Said a silver haired man with a large three bladed scythe.

The black haired member looked at the masked man for a while with a slight scowl on his face. "Uchiha Madara, how have you survived the Fourth Great Shinobi War?" He demanded as he saw the maske man shake his head.

"Hmph, you best not to try to attack me like this Itachi." Said Tobi as he shrugged the demand off. "As to how I survived the war back then. It will remain a secret for the time being or until I decided that you can be trusted with anything." Looks at Nagato and Konan. "Unlike these two who betrayed me back then in the past for not doing what was instructed of them."

"Oi, how come you're talking differently Tobi, un?" Asked a blong haired blond with a device on his right eye. "And where are we for that matter?"

Tobi could only chuckle coldly for the question that was asked. "We are in the same world, except the world has greatly changed since all of you were last in it." Said Tobi. "As of right now, the ninja world is forever lost to use and where we are, is a place called Mahora Academy."

"Che, what a pussy ass name for a place like this." Said Hidan as he looked around for a moment. "Shit! Look at the size of that tree over there!" Everyone but Tobi looked at the tree.

"That tree is not an ordinary tree Hidan." Spoke the masked man. "But that will be a topic for another day. I have brought all of you back for a reason and that is..."

The members of Akatsuki listened to what the masked man told them about his plan. But he did not stop there as he went on to talk about the abilities of other people called mages in the world. Along with different ways to manipulate certain things to their favor with his help. Tobi then hinted that he found a new means to make sure things did not fail this time around as they will be on a new hunt.

"Now everyone is to follow me to our new base of operations." Said Tobi as he looked back to the magical aware people not too far off. "We will meet soon... Ala Alba and Ala Ruba, very soon." With that said the ten members of Akatsuki left without setting off the barrier.

**_End Prolong_**

**xx**

**xx**

**_1 month & 3 weeks Later_**

The reunion that has been lasting for nearly two months was coming to its close. Everyone in the special calls group that is 3-A talked among themselves without a care. Negi was about to talk to his father about his adventure once more as he could not get enough of them. He may have felt like a kid again, but he did not care what anyone thought.

But just then the sound of a ringing bell could be heard loudly. Asuna felt something off as she was not alone in this one. Because her former master Evangeline to sensed this presence and she did not looked very pleased when she averted her gaze to see a single person.

"So you are the group that is known as Ala Alba and Ala Ruba." Said a young feminine voice belonging to a young girl with dull orange hair. Her eyes looked hypnotic from the looks of it, purple with six rings expanding from a tiny pupil. A look of absolute boredom and coldness grace her face as if to resembled Fate's.

"I wonder if you have the right to be celebrating after losing a certain someone in your pathetic resolve to have your peace." Spoke with coldness as she saw the group flinch from the mention of loss. "Negi Springfield, you are truly not as impressive as others made you out to be. No, all I see is a weak child who can only try to reason with his words than to pursue the true means to peace."

"Who are you, you snot nose little gaki!" Demanded Asuna as she brought her pactio forth. "And what do you know of us or the pain that we loss... just because we lost him. Doesn't mean he is not with us in spirit" The class of 3-A nodded in determination.

"You may know a little bit about pain... but not complete pain." Said the girl as she went through some quick hand seals. This made certain members of Ala Alba see a ghostly figure of a whiskered blond haired teen doing the same thing.

"No way!" (Asuna)

"How can she!" (Setsuna)

"But I thought..." (Kaede)

"This is impossible! (Nodoka)

"Only the idiot is capable of this! (Eva)

"There should no possible way for her to be like him! (Chachamaru)

"Naruto-nii-san!" (Negi)

"Naruto-kun..." (Konoka)

The girl the slammed her hand on the ground before an explosion of smoke appeared in front of the said person. Setsuna then ran forth with her sword draw out as she is joined by Asuna. Only to be met with a savage looking dog with the same eyes as the girl who summoned them. This animal with orange fur with small wings pounced forward as the two girls cut it in half, or so they though when the dog just split itself into two separate dogs. Both were snarling at the two girl who tried to cut them.

"By the look on your face. You have seen this jutsu and know the affects of that it does." Spoke the girl in a monotone voice with a blank face. "Defeating my summons is not going to be easy with your skills as they are now." Turns to look at Negi. "And that includes you Negi Springfield."

Meanwhile on the sidelines Konoka silently walked to her friend Nodoka. "Ne Nodoka, use your pactio to see who this person is and find out what she knows of Naruto-kun."

"H-Hai!" She replied as she called forth her artifact. "Let's see..." Nodoka looked at her book for a moment as she waited for any information to appear. "Awha..."

"What is it, Honya-chan?" Asked Asakura. "Did you get anything."

Nodoka did not know what to do at the moment as she is too shocked for what she sees. But she had no choice for the moment. "Nothing..." She said silently.

"What does it say? Do they know anything about that stupid idiot or what they want?" Eva said angrily. "Because all this dramatic stuff is really annoying me. Now what does it SAY!"

But they never got the answer as two strongest women in 3-A where thrown into a wall nearby. Everyone turned to see the small girl with the same look of boredom on her face. "Miyazaki Nodoka, I know you are tying to see what is in my mind and I understand each artifact you all carry with you." The girl spoke. "But none of them will be able to help you against the likes of us. As they could not even save the one person who you failed to protect the most. Now I will take my leave of you for now."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Roared Evangeline as charged forward at blinding speeds to stop the orange haired girl from escaping. But was stopped by a powerful kick to the face with enough force to break her nose as she skidded on the ground.

Everyone then saw a new arrival to the small battle as this new person in an orange swirled mask appeared. "I cannot allow you to take one of my people without my permission." Said this person in a semi-deep voice. "But what she speaks is the truth about you are a weakling and have not chance of stopping us. So I want you to hand over the large man behind all of you to me."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed loudly as Negi broke it with a question. "At least tell us who you are first."

"...(Sighs)... Fine then, I am sure he told you about me anyways." Said the masked man. "My name is, Uchiha Madara." This made the entire class of 3-A gasp at the man before them. "And from your reaction, you know that your attacks will not affect me."

"T-There is n-no way you can be a-alive, Naruto-kun killed you." Said Nodoka as she along with Konoha and the rest of Ala Alba nodded their heads. "How are you still alive?"

"Uzumaki or rather Namikaze Naruto thought he had killed me then." Said Madara as he looked at the 3-A along with Ala Ruba. "However, he failed to know one jutsu in my arsenal to be one of my trump cards." He stood there as he stood in place and Evangeline with Akira appeared behind the masked man in a puddle of water.

_**Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword)**_

Sharp spike of ice moved to impale the Uchiha through the side of his chest to maim him. But to everyone's shock and horror for some, the attack just went through his body. While making Madara turn around slowly before grabbing both girls by the next and forcing him to look into his eyes before going limp.

Negi was about to jump into action to save his friends, only to stop when the masked man turned his gaze to him. "I would not try it boy..." The ninja spoke. "Otherwise you will lose two more people you care about." He warned as Negi grudgingly did as he was asked. "And tell that girl who is married to that wolf boy not to try anything or they die."

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Nagi as he was trying to conjure a spell though his mind. "You must have a reason for showing yourself to everyone here, or is it to my son in general."

Madara then chuckled darkly for a moment. "You are good Nagi Springfield." He admitted. "But that would be telling what I have in mind and I do enjoy a game where my enemies are walking blindly. I would not try to finish whatever spell you are going for too. You are right about one thing, this is game is for your son and his friends to play."

He then went through some seal at speeds that his hands are a blur. He then silently called his unknown jutsu before clapping his hands together to show a somewhat dimensional view for the members of both groups. What they saw made them too shock to say anything or anyone to believe.

There Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto encased in an aqua green crystal as his body moved looked like it is underwater. Madara then smirked at they're reactions for what he showed them. But he did not let up as he switched the view to show another image beside the frozen blond. The side image showed of the Narutaki twins floating in midair as a yellow light was surrounding something.

"You bastard! When did you get Fuuka-chan and Fumika-chan!" Yelled Setsuna as she prepared for another attack. "What are you going to do with Naruto?"

The masked ninja could not help but enjoyed the look of despair on the class of 3-A. "It was not hard to nab the twins really." He spoke with glee. "As for Naruto... he was difficult to track down. But as luck was on my side, he was to weaken from whatever happened to him earlier. So I just took him, easy as that. Now hand over the big guy or do I have to take him?"

"Heh, sorry but I ain't going anywhere with you." Said Jack Rakan as he prepared for a fight. "They don't call me the invincible idiot for nothing ya'know." He then summoned his pactio.

"(Sighs) I hoped you would not do that cause it really is a bother." Said Madara as he shook his head before looking at the genjutsu imprisoned woman and vampire in front of him. "But I guess one of these two will to suffice for the time being."

"Jack stop!" Nagi yelled as he muscled friend kept going forward.

Jack then saw Evangeline move to attack him with a Ice Spell of hers to keep him at bay. Meanwhile Akira took Madara into a puddle of water, leaving everyone's sight for the time being. However Eva kept attacking with her Ice spells without any notion of who she is fighting. Only Jack proved to be stronger than any normal person as he blocked the spell with his body before punching the vampire in the stomach, rendering her unconscious. Everyone ran to Eva's side to make sure the vampire is okay, only for another horror to happen. For some reason Jack was sucked into a small black-hole of some type, thereby vanishing.

That is when they heard the sound of hand clapping echoing from above. They say Uchiha Madara clapping his hands in a mocking manner with Akira by his side with a blank face. "This could have went easy for all of you, if you had just handed over muscles like I demanded. But atlas, you choose to play hard ball with me."

Madara then looked at Negi with his sharingan eye. "You may have gotten past on all your victories with those of Fate Averruncus or many others through talking, or fighting. But unlike them, Akatsuki plays to win Negi, you may have went to the other side of magic. No boy, you are far from ever reaching our levels in that area. So with that, see you again..." He then placed a hand on Akira before the two vanished.

Negi did not know what to do as did everyone else, he fell to his knees. Everyone looked at the young mage as he started to cry at recent events. Not only did he fail to protect his friends, but was also reminded of his failure to save his surrogate older brother.

"Negi..." Asuna said comfortingly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. But he did not answer her as he seemed to ignore everyone who said his name. So much that she was getting angry and finally slapped the boy hard in the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT NEGI-BOZOU!"

"A-Asuna-san." Negi said as he found his voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOPING AROUND!" She yelled while holding the teen by the collar of his suit. "We have to find a way to save Akira, Fuuka, Fumika and Fishy from that guy!"

"B-But Asuna-san, he... H-how can we?" He sopke depressingly. "Not even master was able to defeat him and Jack-san was taken by Madara... He has Naruto-nii too..." Asuna smiled at the mage to say.

"I know Negi, but we will get him back because-"

"Its a promise of a life time." Finished Nodoka with a smile on her face.

The present members of class 3-A looked at the former Librarian to see a phantom image of Naruto with his fox grin. Because these were the words he spoke to those of the class when they needed help. But now it was Nodoka who is the one to speak the words.

It was after these words that Negi looked up as he saw past Nodoka to see his older brother. His back turned to with dressed in black jounin pant with an orange line going down the side. A green thin flack-vest with pockets for scrolls over a black long sleeve shirt with the same orange line going down the arm. Over that is a short sleeve crimson cloak with black flames on the bottom. On his head is a black headband with metal plate with a symbol of his village on the center. His cloak flapped in the wind as he is walking further away from him down a grassy ground. But he was not the only one to see this, because the 3-A group could see the same thing. They barely see the whisker marks on his cheeks and with that a new adventure started.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Unknown Location_**

In the darkness of a cave ten figure stood gathered together on high perches. All of them having their hands in a single hand seal with their eyes closed. What they stood on, are giant pair of stone hands with them in a begging pose. While a giant statue in the back with eight of nine eyes being opened. On each finger glowed a kanji below the person for a designated spot. Then a yellow light started to glow in the mouth of the statue for a couple of moment. Until nine dragons took form before flowing down to the body of Jack Rakan and the moment the dragons made contact with the unconscious body. Jack's body started to float into the air between the giant stone hands as rainbow colored energy started to be drawn into the statues mouth.

Madara then looked at the body floating in front of him as he thought to himself. _"This time nothing will stop me."_

Somewhere in a dark cavern are the gathered members of Akatsuki standing in the necessary places for their extraction ritual. In the back-round is the terrifying statue of the Gedou Meizo with its hands in a pleading pose for wanting to be fed. However the members of the organization watched a muscular float six stories off the ground with a strange energy being sucked out his body. All the while Uchiha Madara looked on with great anticipation for the sealing to be complete. No one knew that this man made all sorts of dealings with the magical world, when he came across a few groups and became intrigued with their abilities. Granted the people he killed for all this information were not good in the standards of what people who see themelves as good mages as evil. Luckily for him, these people were powerful or were when Madara confront them. Taking in all the knowledge in their minds for his own.

He then averted his gaze to one figure standing on top of the Gedou Mazou statue. A woman with long black hair in a single pony-tail going back to her thighs. Her skin, pale in texture for someone who could not look sickly. The woman wore large rounded glasses on her face. She wore a black altered priestess kimono with her cleave showing a bit.

"Are there any signs of disruption, Chigusa?" Asked the masked man who saw the woman look at the body of Jack Raken floating in air with a calculating gaze. So far the mixing in with ancient Fuuinjutsu with magic did not seem to be in any threat and the extraction proving to be successful.

She looked to Madara after watching the process continue. "I see no possible disruptions rising Madara-sama." Chigusa replied. "I will add a magical barrier over everyone if something should go wrong."

Once the woman finished her magical spell in making barriers for each person in the extraction, this included herself. A sinister chuckle could be heard from the one of the more talkative members of Akatsuki. "Hmmhmhmh, I wonder when will get sent out after this." Said Hoshigaki Kisame as he grinned madly. "Because I want to know if these new powers will boost Samehada abilities and sitting in one place for too long is tiring. Ne Itachi-san?"

Itachi did not say anything to contribute his partner's blood lust as he saw it as a waste of time. But a small part of him was curious about the subject concerning the sword of Kisame. "Baka, is feeding your sword all that matters to you fish-face?" Sneered Deidara. "I bet todays people don't know anything of true art and are too into those damn paintings. Really, what total asshole would consider those pieces of shit art!"

"Would you shut up Deidara!" Sasori yelled from his newly repaired Hiroko puppet. "Unlike you, some people managed to grasp how art is meant to be seen. To be frozen in the moment is true art."

"Whatever you say Sasori no-denna?" Said the clay bomber in a cool voice.

Kakuzu then turned to the two artist with his own gaze at the two. "Except it takes money to have your needed art supplies." He chimed in. "Otherwise there would be no such thing as art."

Hidan looked back to his own partner. "Che, at least your damn money survived the shit load of years." He said as he glared ahead of himself. "You, realize that Jashin-sama is no longer taught and I have to make sure that to spread the word as we go!"

"Thats enough!" Yelled Madara as this got everyone's attention. "We were defeated long ago by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki along with his friends. Because of the senseless bickering we have against each other and the fact that some of those in this group betrayed us. So this time around I will not allow that to happen again, Uzumaki Naruto is already captured in our hands. However he still has allies in this world, though they are not ninjas. But still are a great threat to us in the future, like this one here." Looks at Jack's body.

**_Flashback_**

The Invincible Idiot found himself in a place with many towers as he is standing on top of one. The sky being completely black with no sun, moon and stars above. He did not have time to think on this, because foot steps could be heard approaching him. Jack looked all around him to find where the person who is walking to his location as they got closer. He then prepared for a fight because of what happened to himself earlier is still fresh in his mind. Then all of a sudden, the foot steps stopped.

"You are strong as they say you are, Jack Rakan." Said the voice of Madara that sounded like it is coming from everywhere. "If this were normal standards, I would have killed you the first chance I got. But unfortunately I need you alive for what I have in store. So I am going to have knock you out for security measures."

The muscled tan man turned around to see the same masked man no to far away from him. "Well I don't feel like taking a nap anytime soon." Jack said with a smirk on his face. "But before I knock you head off and make my much cool escape from this little hell-hole." He gets serious along with his tone. "Where the kid?"

Madara just stare at the man before him for a moment. "The kid? You mean Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He stated as he saw his opponent nod his head. "For now, safe in my hands where he should be since his birth to fulfill his purpose to me. What reasons do you have in concerning the last Jinchuuriki?"

"Not that it ain't your business." Sneered Jack. "But the kid is a good friend of mine, and I don't think he'd lose to a creepy-asshole like you. However they are people who care for him outside this place, some more than other. I'm gonna take him back, even if it kills me." With that he brought out a card with his picture on it that said _'Armiger Miliplex' (The Hero of a Thousand Faces)._

A white sphere former in his left open palm before shooting out to his masked opponent. Hoping to send him on the defense so he could try to keep Madara from attacking or using whatever power he hand displayed earlier on Evangeline and Okouchi Akira in the first skirmish. Resulting in the one of the two being captured by the ninja. But with his mask obscuring a person vision of his face, he smirked under the mask as he watches the attack go through his body. Much to the surprise of Jack, the weapon user watched with horror at seeing Madara walk out of the blades.

_"Sneaky little bastard." _Thought the muscular man as he called his artifact back and rushed the masked man with his fist cocked back. Only for Madara to see that attack coming mere seconds before it happened, thanks to his magically enhance Sharingan. Which allowed him to do move his head by a few inches to dodge the punch. Before delivering a spin kick to Jack's sternum with enough force to send the large man sailing through five buildings before being crushed on the fifth one.

The masked ninja watch the building crumbles on to Jack's form without letting his guard down as he heard. _**"Eternal Negi Fever!"**_ Boomed the voice of his tan opponent when a beam with the shape of Jack's body came in fast. Once the attack collided with Madara, the blast was strong enough to take out a single mountain. Thinking that this would probably weaken the Uchiha, Jack went to check for his beat up body. But was sorely disappointed to see the said man standing in place, unscathed. Only to go through some hand seal with quickness that surpassed Itachi's. Seeing this, the Invincible Idiot was going to move in on his masked opponent. Only to find himself binded by some kind of strong wire to hold him in place as he forgot Madara for a split second before hearing. _**"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!"**_ The Uchiha founder then unleashed a torrent of flames at his targets body for a few moments before canceling the jutsu. But he was not surprised to see Jack with a few burns along with tattered clothes.

"Got to admit, that attack does pack a punch." Said Jack as he grinned. "But its gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me. But I don't think that's gonna happen for you, since Naruto took me to the limits just like Nagi before him and that guy is an idiot like me."

Madara did not look impressed with this man's declaration on being strong. "You mean to get by on pure luck." He said with amusement. "Naruto, may have defeated me in the past with his luck. But so far that lucky streak seemed to have left him when I took him and right now, I can careless about you little words."

Jack was about to say something when he felt his body being tugged from behind. Only to see a clone of the masked ninja with spike chains outstretched from his arm and is wrapped around his own body. The Uchiha then used his strength to hurl the tan idiot through the air into some buildings. But he did not stop with this little feat of strength as then twirled the mans body in circles before throwing him off in the distance.

_"Shit! this guy really strong... no it's like he's getting strong by the second." _Thought the Invincible Idiot as he remembered a time when he sparred with a certain whiskered blond in his 'Sennin Modo'. It was just like that time then, but the difference between the two. Madara seemed to be taunting him with his power, where as Naruto would never do as such. _"How can someone like this get physically increase his strength in mere seconds or is able to pass safely through any attack. It's like he can see any move I make before I do it...! What was that thing Naruto told me about this guy, Shishigen, Shenrigin... No Sharingan. His eyes allow him to see chakra system of his opponent and allows him to counter or copy said attack. But how is he able to see through my attacks when I don't have chakra coils like that of a ninja?" _He then watched Madara walking toward his location in casual steps while getting us to hold his ribs. _"He must have found a means to see the attacks with those who have magical abilitie__s. But the question is how he found a way to do it. Well, the others might be able to come up with something out there. Looks like I won't be able to save the kid now. So I'll just weaken him with as much as possible to give the others a fighting chance." _"LET'S GO WILD UCHIHA MADARA!"

The masked ninja did not need to be told twice as he charged forward to see Jack release thousands of blades from his pactio. Madara simply dodged each blade that came forth or walked used a blade to jump away from an incoming attacks. Once he got in close the Uchiha founder then punched the tan idiot in the stomach with enough force to hear a crack in the man's body. He caught Jack's right wrist with his left hand before punching the elbow of his opponent with his own fist. This caused the comrade of the Thousand Master scream in pain. However Madara did not see his opponent smirk from the blow to his right. _"Got you now! Time to go full throttle!"_ He grinned as Madara could only see a blinding white light as he stared off at the attack being used.

Moments later everyone within a thirty mile radius was destroyed in Jack Rakan's attack. One the light finally died down with smoke coming off some of the wrecked building, he saw Madara's form battered. "Good, this should give Negi and the others sometime to make a plan on how to take this guy down." He smiled to himself, but then felt a searing pain in the right side of his chest. The Invincible Idiot looked down to see a bright blue energy blade sticking through his chest. He looked back to see Uchiha Madara, unscathed from his attack with his right hand engulfed in lightning that sounded like the chirping of a thousand birds. _"D-Damn, he got me... Sorry guys, I tried." _Was his last thought before blacking out.

**_End Flashback_**

Madara then watched the last ounces of magical power from Jack's body along with his pactio get absorbed into the Gedou Mazou. Once the extraction was completed, the members of Akatsuki then canceled the jutsus they maintained and Jack's body dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Do not underestimate these women everyone." Madara spoke to everyone as he eyed Jack's unconscious body on the ground. "They have abilities that no one in the past could dream of. But I have taken the necessary steps to make sure these abilities do not hinder us. As I have given everyone a list earlier on the people who will pose a threat to us. The main ones are Negi Springfield and his partner Asuna Kagurazaka, who is actually named Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, princess of Vespertatia, a fallen kingdom in the magical world. She can cancel any magical attacks or anything that may do internal harm."

"What of the one named Negi Springfield?" Asked Konan as she looked at the leader.

"If I had to say, he would be like that of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki himself." Replied Madara as he saw the different reactions of the organization. "He has learned to control his inner demon and has become a somewhat pseudo immortal. Fighting him will be difficult to say, so when the time comes, we play on his emotions."

The masked man then looked at the two immortals in the group. "You two will be going after the Shinmei-ryu swordswoman named Sakurazaki Setsuna. Because your abilities will be more useful against this opponent and if the new head of the Kansei Magic Association is there, take her too."

"Zetsu, take him some place and make sure you are not seen." Pein commanded as he watched they're spy appear next to the unconscious body. "Hai/**Hai.**" Both halves spoke as one.

"Everyone, you have your missions, now go." Said Madara as he watched each member of Akatsuki leave as he left the room.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Kansei Magic Associations Mansion: 1 month later_  
**

Setsuna walked in the large garden of her childhood friend Konoka as the recent events still played in her mind. The arrival of Uchiha Madara from Naruto's original time period is still alive and has restarted the old organization, Akatsuki. Not only that, but the man made off with five of her friends with no trouble. Defeating Evangeline like she was no real threat to him. It was unnerving to say the least as the man did not say why he took them. All the Kyoto swords-woman can do, is to protect Konoka from this man.

Now that she thought about it, Naruto never did like talking about the group as it brought painful memories to him. Out of respect for the whiskered blond, she never pushed the subject any further as not to make him uncomfortable. If she had known that Madara would have made an appearance again in advance, would she have pushed the subject on Naruto about the group. A part of her would have done such a thing and another part knew that she wouldn't.

Meanwhile outside the gate of the mansion are two cloaked figures stood outside a massive gate. One of them wielding a red triple bladed scythe attached to a rope under his sleeve. His grey hair being slicked back and hearing his hitai-ate for Yugakure no Sato on his neck with a silver necklace of an inverted triangle within a circle.

The second person wore a mask that covered most of his face, save his green eyes. His skin being a light brown of sorts as the mask he wears made it difficult to tell. On his head is the Hitai-ate for Takigakure no Sato

The financial manager of the organization asked for the same deal he made in the past. Madara agreed without question as he gave the oldest ninja in the group all information on bounties and exchange points to gather the money. While Hidan didn't really care about anything else like he did before as he just went along with the group.

"So this is Kansei Magic Association huh." Said Hidan as he looked at the gate. "I bet they have a ton of shit in there to get some quick cash for your greedy ass."

"Indeed, mostly people of this kind of accommodations do store away valuables." Agreed Kakuzu as he made his hand hard like stone. "But remember we are here for the girl first. So no, making us late with you're annoying scriptures." Looks at Hidan.

"Oh fuck you!" Said the Jashinist as he waited for his partner to take the gate down. "You know that I cannot go against the sacred words of the scriptures. Though it's a pain in the ass to follow on my account." Stares at the large gate. "Oi, hurry up, and take down the fucking gate already." Watches Kakuzu approach the gate.

_**BOOM**_

The guards of the mansion ran out to see what caused the gate's destruction and feared it would be remnants of the Kansai Magic Association back for revenge. But the dust from the impact made their vision too difficult to see the ones responsible. But where shocked to see it was just two people who jumped down the remains of the gate.

"Ne, doesn't this remind you of that time we broke into Fire Temple." Smirked Hidan as he looked to the frightened guards. "Except, were gonna after some so called winged bitch and not your damn bounties."

The former Taki nin could only stared forward at the people. "Where are Konoe Konoka and Sakurazaki Setsuna?" He asked as the guard then gripped their weapons. "If you do not tell us, then we will kill each one of you until you decided to make up your minds."

"Don't know why your talking shit about not killing them. When you know damn well I will be making each of these guys a sacrifice to Jashin-sama." Said Hidan.

"What do you want?" Said a strong feminine voice coming out in skin tight black shorts under a matching skirt and a button shirt on top with her hair tied to the side. "Judging from the cloaks, you are from Akatsuki."

"Shit looks like we're famous." Hidan said with a insane grin as he brought out his scythe. "As for what we want, really I just want to kill as it says in the sacred scriptures." Setsuna narrows her eyes. "See, I happen to be a very religious man and it fucking pisses me off to know that my religion is no longer around. You realize that I have to be the one in spreading the word of Jashin. But before we begin the blood-bath, I must pray." Places his bead to his lips as he silently speaks.

But Setsuna would have none of that as she charged forward with his sword unsheathed. _**"Shinmei-ryu: Zankusen!"**_ She attacked with her sword, hoping that the man's weapon would slow him down. But was shocked to see Hidan effortlessly. "Oi, do you have something against a man when he is praying bitch?" He said irritably as the sword is between the top and middle blade of the red scythe.

"I guess, I shall join in the battle." Said Kakuzu as was about to step in. But saw someone that peeked his interest. It was a middle aged man with shoulder length black hair and looked to be one of the guards for Konoe Mansion. However the scar of the person that is going down his right cheek stood out to him. It was faded as it looked the man is using make up to cover the scar. "On second thought, you can deal with the target." He walked over to the guards.

"Greedy son of a bitch probably after some bounty." Hidan remaked as he looked back to his opponent and grin happily. "Looks like we're alone in this dance of death."

The Jashinist then moved his weapon to the side as he made her lose balance and stumbled past him. Only to deliver a kick to her back as she went sailing eight feet away. Rolling to her feet, she saw him toss the red bladed weapon with her back turned to him. He saw her duck at the last second to avoid being decapitated by the weapon. Setsuna then charged forward with her sword out to strike the man down, but some him pull on a rope. The hanyo glanced back to see Hidan's weapon coming right back behind her. She then did a back flip to avoid the attack before charging again. _**"Shinmei-ryu: Raimeiken!"**_ Setsuna called out with her sword being infused with lightning to stun her opponent, and she hoped, Hidan block the attack before he screamed out in pain. Thinking that she incapacitated the scythe wielding enemy, Setsuna looked to where Kakuzu is brutally beating the guards with his bare hands.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!" Yelled Hidan as he watched the hanyo turn around in shock. "Heehahahahaha, did you really think that would take me out cock-sucker!" Gets up as he twirled his weapon again, then sees his partner entering the mansion.

The Jashin worshiper then pulls out a retractable spear from his sleeve before stabbing his own hand to let his blood drop on the ground. He took great joy in seeing Setsuna watch on in horror of his own actions and proceeded to make the symbol of Jashin with his own feet. _"What is he doing?" _Thought Setsuna as she continued to watch the man use his own blood. But once he was finished with his preparations, the symbol made out of blood vanished. She did not know what to make of this action as she has never seen something like it. Hidan then went back on the offensive again with a series of slashes, while using his own weapons weight for some of his taijutsu.

_"I got no choice." _Thought the hanyo as she pulled out a card with her picture on it when she was in Mahora as a student. The card read _'Gladiaria Alta' (Winged Swordsmen) _before saying the key word _**"Adeat!"**_ and a wakizashi formed her right hand.

"Pfft, an another sword, what a piece of shit pac-somethin you got there." Hidan sneered as he saw the hanyo widen her eyes in shock. "I always knew you had a big mouth, and now she knows that we have all information on their abilities." Kakuzu chimed in. "Finish up already."

"No need, because I am going to kill you!" Stated the Kyoto swords-woman as she made her artifact become sixteen smaller swords and launched them into the Jashinist who stood his place. Setsuna watched her artifact impales the Akatsuki member over his body (save his head). She then looked to the man's partnered who did nothing to help him. "And now, it your turn, but first tell me one thing. What have you done with my friends and where is Naruto-sensei?"

Still Kakuzu made no move as if he is mocking her attempts to threaten his life. The elder ninja then watched the woman called her artifact back to encircle his person as she is becoming angrier. "I am losing my patience, either you answer me now or y- uuugghhh!" Setsuna stopped in mid-sentence as she fell to her knees with both her legs bleeding above the knees. _"I was wounded, how!" _She thought before the sound of insane laughter can be heard. Looking back to where she killed one member of Akatsuki, he eyes widen at the sight.

Hidan is still alive after getting impaled by sixteen swords with manical smile on his face. His once healthy skin turned black with the exceptions of white markings looking like a skeleton appearing on his body. She did not notice the blood on his hand in front of his lips. "Does it hurt, the pain we are sharing together?"

_"H-How d-did he sur-vive t-that attack?" _Is the thought of Setsuna as she was trying to figure this man's power. _"I am going to have to use that power!" _Her eye narrowed more as she unleashed her white feathered wings. _"They're too dangerous to roam around, I don't think Negi is able to fight these guys."_

Setsuna the flew into the air with her sword in one hand as she dispelled her first pactio. The brought out the one she made with Konoka to defeat the two in front of her. She looked at the grounds of Konoe Mansion to see it littered with dead bodies and Kakuzu carrying the chief of the guards. _"Naruto-sensei, Kono-chan... forgive me." _She flew dove down with her artifact Takemikazuchi, but did not notice Hidan grinning. "I ain't gonna let you do that" He said before stabbed his arm which is the hanyo's sword hand, making her drop the artifact to the ground before falling down.

Kakuzu then walked over to the down woman who is breathing heavily due to her wounds. Nudging her body to her back with his foot to see if she is unconscious. After making sure the target is alive, the elder ninja looked to Hidan and told him to carry her. Much to the man's displeasure of doing such things like a servant. With their mission being completed, they left the ruins of Konoe Mansion.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Unknown Location: Madara_**

Inside a large corridor with three rooms out of thirty-six are being occupied by four people, two of whom shared a single room. Two of the four were wide awake from their sleep as a woman with long hair with buns looked around. She called out to anyone outside her cell, this woman is Fuka Narutaki. She along with her sister married two princes in the magical world.

She did not know what happened recently to land her in this place. With her twin sister Fumika were getting ready for the class 3-A reunion to meet their friends again. Though it would be minus one with thei childish crush Namikaze Naruto not being present. The twin were sadden at his disappearance during Negi's trip into the magical world. Not wanting to believe that he may have died, they still held on hope of his return. But slowly time started to take its toll on them and weather they liked it or not. Naruto was never coming back to Mahora again, so they moved on.

But back to the recent event as the twins were getting ready to leave on the only means to travel back to Mahora. They were greeted by a masked man in a black cloak with red clouds. Though the two matured a lot in their years, they still had the tendencies of liking things that are cool. They asked the masked man on where he got his cloak from so they could have a matching set for themselves to surprise their friends. But when the man raised his head to the and looked them in the eyes, they felt overcome with a need to sleep.

"Hey shorty." Said a voice that sounded nearby. "Long time, no see."

Fuka looked around to see where the voice is coming from as she heard it before. The looked across the hall to see a tall muscular man with tan skin. She brightened at the sight before her and started to wave at him. "Jack-san! It's me Fuka, Narutaki Fuka, remember Negi Springfields old student."

Jack looked at the young woman ahead of him as he focused his eyes a bit more. "Yeah I remember ya." He said hearty while placing a hand on his chin. "Ya grown up all over. Don't mind hanging out with an older man?"

The oldest twin brought out her left hand to show a ring as grinned. "Sorry, but me and my sis are taken." Said Fuka as she watched the older man slump down. "By the way where are we?"

The oldest twin blink a couple of time at what he said. "What do you mean fighting Madara?" She asked as Jack looked at her for a moment. "Did you girls run into a man wearing an orange mask with a single eye-hole on the right side. He's got short black hair, wearing a black coat with red clouds that have a white outlining."

Fuka nodded her head to answer Jack's question. "He said he would take us to get a cool looking cloak his." She said before getting serious a second later. "Wait a minute, do you mean he kidnapped us and placed us in here."

"Yup, the guy beat me without trying." Said the muscular man defectively. "Don't know why he is keeping us here or why he just did not kill anyone. My guess is that he has some sort of plan that involves your former classmates." He watched as the woman across from him getting angrier with each word. "Why did he take us?"

"...(sighs)... I already said that I do not know." Said Jack. "But I don't think its for a party."

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Well I hope everyone has enjoyed the new first chapter of the story. See you in the next chapter everyone, bye-bye.**


End file.
